Omega Shenron: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
Meanwhile, the Androids already found Omega Shenron, but he gave them 10 minutes to wait at top time. 9 minutes have passed since then... Omega Shenron: Time's almost up... It doesn't look like they will show up... Android 18: But how? It isn't like Reppes to not show up... Super 17: He'll show up, trust me! Reppes and Pankin teleported using Instant Transmission. Super 17: I told you, they showed up! Just in time, guys! Omega Shenron: Finally, now I can make you my punching bag! Reppes: Omega Shenron! We wan't answers! Why did you use the Dragon Balls to make that horrible wish!? Omega Shenron: You'd think I'll tell you? Heh, I won't tell you unless you beat me. Now, hand over the Dragon Balls to me, or fight. Android 16: Bring it on! Omega Shenron starts with a Finger Blitz Barrage on Reppes and Pankin, and a Trap Shooter on each of the Androids separately. Androids 16 and 18 fall down on the ground, both being injured. Omega Shenron: Pathetic and weak. 2 down, 3 to go. Reppes: Really? Fine. Kaio-Ken (x30)! Omega Shenron: Kaio-wha-... Omega Shenron didn't finished saying it as Pankin kneed him on the jaw. Omega Shenron: Grr... You'll pay for this! Nova Star! Reppes: Pankin, watch! Reppes tried to come in front of the beam and intercept it with a Big Bang Kamehameha x20, but he lost the Beam Clash. Reppes: Heh, I have to admit, you are tough... But I will still stop you! Reppes turns into Super Saiyan 2 and Pankin goes into Super Saiyan Form. Reppes: Pankin, you can turn Super Saiyan too? Pankin: *smiles* I learned it on Planet Yardrat. Super 17: Hey, let me in on the fight! Reppes: Sorry 17, you just watch me so I won't turn into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Super 17: Fine. Omega Shenron: Not so fast! The Dragon killed 17 with Dragon Thunder. He tried to mutter his last words. Super 17: Please... Avenge me... Reppes: No! 17! Die Omega Shenron! Out of the anger he turned into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Unlike last time he transformed into one, he is able to control that form. Reppes: Do you think I will let you get away with this Omega Shenron!? It's on!!! Pankin: What is that transformation? Doesn't matter now, let's just try to beat Omega Shenron. They both use Power Blitz Barrages on Omega Shenron. He was temporarily knocked out. Feeling safe, Reppes turned back into his regular form. Pankin: Reppes... What was that form? Reppes: Chaotix Super Saiyan. I toyed around with my newfound powers and turned into that unstable form. I couldn't control it earlier, but now I could... I wonder why... They suddenly start hearing something beeping! Reppes: The Teleport Capsule! He found some kind of Aspirin inside it, and he swallowed it. And suddenly, Reppes started to loose his fur! Reppes: Ah, much better, I feel faster, stronger and... I don't itch anymore! Pankin: *facepalm* Ugh, lets just wait until Omega Shenron wakes up... Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes